Flame
by Hakuei's Cooking
Summary: Hakuei gives birth to Kouen's child. Kinda AU where Hakuryuu is emperor.


**Disclaimer: Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka and Shogakukan.**

**Flame**

Kougyoku was as still as a statue. Her mouth was parted like a codfish, her ears filled with agonized cries that sent a chill down her spine, and her dilated eyes had her sister-in-law and archrival that was in a sweaty, disheveled mess reflected in it. Her cousin and emperor, Hakuryuu, was standing next to his sister that was giving birth. His brows knitted, his jaw clenched and his wooden arm caressing Hakuei's back soothingly as she dug her nails into his hand as she tried to force the baby out of her womb.

_One hour earlier:_

_The scent of cherry blossoms and fresh-cut grass wafted through the imperial gardens that was basking in the warmth of a cloudless afternoon. The rustling of the trees and chirping of the birds blended with Kougyoku's giggles, Judar's guffaws and Hakuryuu's slew of angry threats directed at his magi who, with his arms and legs wrapped around a cushion, had just mimicked the things that he mumbled and did while dreaming about Morgiana during their travels together._

_Hakuei smiled and cast her eyes towards the eastern mountains that appeared as an orange silhouette against the sky that turned redder with the setting sun. She stifled a sigh at this deceptive peace, stroking her bulging stomach while her thoughts drifted towards the battle that must be taking place beyond it. After Kouen and all under him had sworn fealty to Hakuryuu who next declared himself as emperor, revolts broke out throughout the empire, led by domains that once opposed her father. For most of the past year, Kouen, Koumei and Kouha had been away from the capital to fight the rebellion and bring the entire nation under Hakuryuu's banner. It was not like the capital was safe either. There had been times when they were attacked and Hakuryuu, Kougyoku and Judar had been able to hold down the fort during their absence. She too wanted to fight and make herself useful, but in her condition she knew she will only be a liability._

_"Here's your tea, princess." Seishun handed Hakuei her cup that he had refilled with a broad smile on his face, doing his best to contain his laughter as Hakuryuu equipped Zagan and took to air to chase after Judar who now rained kisses on the cushion that embodied Morgiana._

_"Oh, thank you," Hakuei accepted absentmindedly, her mind hundreds of miles away where Kouen was putting his life on the line. Even though Kouen was a man who thought before he acted and knew how to take care of himself, she could not help but worry about him. In the last time she had seen him before he left on his current campaign, they had settled if the baby in her womb was a girl she will be named after his mother, and if it was a boy it will be up to her. Ever since then, she had been thinking what could go well with either red or flame, the two characters that made up his name._

_Suddenly, Judar hit Hakuryuu square in the face with the cushion and landed next to Kougyoku to shove one of Hakuei's steamed buns into her mouth. With Judar's mischievous laughter disappearing into the distance, Hakuryuu and Seishun yelped in terror and looked back and forth between Hakuei and Kougyoku who spitted the bun out, wheezed and stuck her tongue out in disgust. A shattering sound followed as Hakuei's cup landed in a broken heap on the floor, and the three and Judar, who looked back, watched Hakuei with horror. Her body hunched forward, her hands clutching her stomach and her face that was drained from all colors contorted in pain with pants escaping her lips._

_"Hakuei!?" Hakuryuu rushed to her side and crouched next to her with one hand on her back._

_"I think..." She informed faintly after letting out a series of pants, "my water broke."_

_"Your water?" Hakuryuu repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion._

_"She's in labor!" Kougyoku smacked her cheeks in panic._

_After a moment of assessing the situation and deciding on the best course of action that will ensure Hakuei's safety and optimum state of mind, Hakuryuu started barking orders, "Seishun, call the doctors and the midwives! Judar, help me carry her to her room!"_

_"It will be faster to carry her using this." Judar did not waste time as he produced his magic carpet from inside his robes and sprawled it on the floor._

_After helping Hakuei get on the magic carpet, Hakuryuu turned to the dumbstruck Kougyoku. "Kougyoku! Contact Kouen and tell him by order of the emperor, he's to transfer command to Koumei and return to the capital immediately!"_

_It had been months since Kouen was at the capital. Even though Hakuryuu did not miss him one bit, he knew Hakuei did and it will help her get through this having him by her side._

_"No!" Hakuei snapped amidst her pain, making everyone flinch and squeak in unison. She went on in a weak voice that contrasted with her earlier outburst, "There must be many soldiers who are worried sick about their families that they left at home. How would they feel when Kouen is being shown favor by the emperor because he's married to his sister? What will they think of you for putting your sister's circumstances before the battle at hand? What will your enemies think of you for basing your decisions on your personal feelings? Kouen needs to have his entire focus on achieving victory; you're not to tell him anything until the baby is born."_

While the ruler of this country was letting his emotions dictate his decisions, while she who wanted to best Hakuei was a useless bundle of nerves, Hakuei, who was having the hardest time of them all, was thinking straight. Kougyoku could not help but be impressed by her foresightedness and wisdom. As much as she hated to admit it, she still had a long way to go to be her match.

"Push!"

At the command of the midwife who was kneeling below her, palms outwards and ready to receive the baby that could come out at any moment, Hakuei let out a shrill cry, her nails that cut deeper into Hakuryuu's fist drawing blood.

_'Kougyoku, I leave Hakuei in your care.'_

As Kouen's words to her before he had left months ago resurfaced, Kougyoku surveyed the room around her urgently, searching for a role she could assign herself to that would prove her useful. Out of all of his sisters, Kouen trusted her the most, and even though she out of them liked Hakuei the least, she did not want to fail him. Hakuryuu and the midwives were all surrounding Hakuei, encouraging her and assisting each other with the delivery. It was getting dark outside and everyone was too occupied to turn on the lights, so she with her legs that had grown numb during the past hour wobbling lit all the candles and stood behind them, praying for Hakuei and her brothers' safety.

* * *

Kouen cast his eyes towards the western skies that were bleached by the full moon and an infinite dots of stars. The empire's flag that symbolized their victory was swaying in the night breeze above him from the highest tower. The battlefield was a silent wasteland, littered with broken weapons and scattered armor parts.

"It will be time soon for princess Hakuei."

Kouen looked over his shoulder at Koumei and his household, the former changing the subject from a status report on the aftermath of the battle. He grunted his affirmation as he directed his gaze towards the western mountains that appeared as a black silhouette against the night sky, "ah."

"Even if we told you we'll be alright and you can go check on her, you'd still refrain." Koumei rubbed the back of his head with his prayer beads clinking against one another.

"All I can do is end this war fast." With a magic transfer circle, going to the capital and returning within the night was no problem, but it was not in Kouen's nature to abuse his power or authority.

"Anyway, the capital is only three days on foot," Koumei said matter-of-factly. "Some suffered serious injuries and will be out of commission for months, and we need to re-stock before the next battle. Besides, it's been a while and it will raise morale if everyone got to see their families."

"I'm sure everyone is also curious about lord Kouen's child," Seishuu beamed. "Some soldiers started bets on whether it will be a boy or a girl, whether he or she will resemble you or princess Hakuei."

"With lord Kouen and princess Hakuei as the parents, one thing is certain: the li'l thing will be quite the looker." Kin Gaku let out a hearty laugh, fingering his mustache from side to side.

"If anything, I hope he or she doesn't get my eyes."

Koumei stifled a chuckle. Ever since they were little, Kouen had been self-conscious about his eyes and how mean and scary they made him look. Many children, including Hakuryuu, cowered in fear and cried with one harmless look in their direction. Other than their late cousins and Seishuu, Hakuei was the only one around their age and younger who had perceived the virtue hidden in those menacing, fiery orbs.

* * *

Her body was hot, her clothes were soaked over with sweat and her luscious hair was in sticky clumps against her face and neck. Everything in her tear-blurred vision was a mishmash of colors, and her heart was thundering in her ears that barely picked up the midwife's 'push' commands. Pain incomparable to that which any sword or arrow had inflicted in the past sliced through her stomach like razors. Her lungs hardly drew in the next breath as she fought with her life to bring her child into existence: her child that she had drawn so many pictures of inside her head and felt him kicking the inside of her stomach lately.

Had her mother also gone through this every time she gave birth to her and her brothers? Had she also been ready to give her life so each one of them will be born? Now that she finally got to experience it, there was no way someone who had been willing to go through this three more times after bearing her first born did not love her children.

Finally, a baby's cry resounded throughout the room, and Hakuei blinked away her tears, forgetting her pain and exhaustion as she tilted her head to the side, wanting to get a peek at him.

"Quickly, the scissors!"

At the midwife's urgent command, Kougyoku, who was just behind the table toppled with disinfectants and medical tools, hurriedly picked up the scissors in her trembling hands. She trotted around the crowd, almost tripping on her dress, to hand it to the old woman to cut the umbilical cord. Her eyes took in the newborn redhead that was bawling at the top of his lungs while waving its tiny fists around. She then watched as one of the maids wiped the blood and amniotic fluids off his body, tucked him into a blanket and carried him over to his mother, who had already extended her arms to receive him, tears streaming down her face and a smile parting her lips as she made her first eye contact with him.

Kougyoku felt tears dampening her cheeks as she watched Hakuei draw her baby to her chest and rocked him back and forth while humming in a faint, throaty voice. Hakuryuu wrapped his wooden arm around Hakuei's shoulder and kissed the top of her head congratulatory, the expression on his face relaxing into a smile as he watched his nephew that gradually ceased his crying with her.

Kougyoku quietly exited the room and went to contact her brother, one hand on her racing heart while the other lifted the hem of her dress so she won't trip again.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Kouen and his troops arrived at the capital three days later. Hakuei and Kougyoku's households, Seishun and Koubun, were waiting for them at the front gate.

"Welcome back, general commander." The two greeted in unison.

"Hakuei?" Kouen asked Seishun who was trailing behind him as he headed towards the emperor's sleeping quarters. Koubun on the other hand remained with Koumei to fill him in on all that transpired during their absence.

"She and the baby are in good health," Seishun reassured. "Princess Kougyoku is with her and has been helping her out."

When Hakuryuu was crowned emperor, the Kou siblings' royal status was dropped as a result. In reality, as the real sister of the current emperor, his wife, Hakuei, was the empire's only princess. However, Seishun and Koubun continued to address Kougyoku as such out of habit. He had been contemplating whether to reprove them or just let it go.

With Seishun waiting outside, Kouen advanced between bowing guards through the door to Hakuryuu's room. He dropped on one knee before his lord that was clad in a loose white robe with his hair down, his back turned to him while he looked at the moon out of the window.

"General commander, Kouen Ren, reporting from duty."

"You're late," Hakuryuu hissed with his back still facing him.

"My apologies." Whenever Hakuei was not around, Hakuryuu would never miss the chance to talk down to him, make fun of him and overall, pay him back for having Hakuei fall in love with him of all men.

"That's enough." Hakuryuu turned around, plopped down on a chair, poured himself some saké and waved a hand dismissively. "It's getting late; fill me in tomorrow."

In other words: 'Who cares what you've been up to in the past months? Go see my sister, who's way too good for you, already!'

Kouen did another saluting gesture with his hands that he placed on one another before he excused himself and went back to the first floor with Seishun. Ever since Hakuei had become pregnant, they had to move to one of the guest rooms on the first floor so she would avoid using the stairs. While it gave him peace of mind leaving Hakuei in Hakuryuu's care and having her protected by the army, once the country was unified, he and his little family will move out and settle in an estate of their own in the capital.

When he entered his and Hakuei's room, Kougyoku was pacing around the living room area with a bundle in her arms while humming a lullaby. When she turned around, his eyes fell upon the red-haired child that she rocked back and forth that stared back at her with dark blue eyes: the same eye color as his mother and uncles.

"Kouen!" With her arms secured around the baby, Kougyoku strode over towards him. "Welcome back...There, say hello to your father."

The baby completely faced him with his blue orbs eyeing him curiously as she held him up in an offer to carry him. His arms remained motionless by his sides. It looked so small, so fragile, as if it will break the moment he would take him in his calloused hands that held a sword most of his life.

"Like this, my lord." The handmaiden that had been caring for Hakuei ever since she was little showed him with a demonstration of the cradle hold.

After hesitantly following the maid's lead, a chill ran down his spine when he felt the baby's feather weight resting upon his arms, followed by Kougyoku making adjustments to the way he was holding him so it will be comfortable and secure in his hold. After he got over his initial trepidation, the corner of his mouth curled up as he began studying his face. The only thing he had inherited from his side of the family was the trademark red hair, everything else was his late grandfather and Hakuyuu's.

"Is Hakuei awake?" Kouen inquired, his gaze now directed at the bedroom area.

"She's sleeping," Kougyoku replied, a warm smile on her face as she fondly observed his fatherly side. "The baby's been keeping her up all night and doesn't get much shuteye."

"I heard you've been helping her. You did well."

Heat rushed to her cheeks at being praised by him. There was a lot of things she wanted to ask him about and talk to him about, but when the old maid motioned with her head towards the door, alerting her it was time to leave him alone with his wife and child, she excused herself with a bow of her head, "then, Kouen. Let's talk more tomorrow."

"We'll be in the next room if you need anything, my lord." The old maid and the two with her bowed their heads and shut the door behind them when they stepped out of the room.

While keeping his arms secure around the baby, Kouen made his way to the bedroom that was dimly lit by light that poured from the living-room area. While tuning into Hakuei's soft breathing that was faintly heard throughout the room, he made his way towards her side of the bed and knelt before her sleeping figure. Half of her face was buried into the pillow, while the other was concealed by her hair, save for one closed eye with a black bag under it that indicated lack of sleep. It had been months since he had last seen her and he wanted to sweep her hair away from her face to take a better look at her. Next, his heart almost leapt out of his chest when the baby burst out crying in his arms, scaring his mother awake.

"K-Kouen?" Hakuei blinked and gawked at her late-night visitor with itchy, sleep-deprived eyes, her head as heavy as lead. Once her initial surprise subsided, she turned to the baby with a panicked look on her face. "The baby! Give him to me!"

With a stupefied look on his face, Kouen watched as Hakuei did not waste anytime and snatched the baby from his arms to offer him her nipple. With one last groan, the room fell silent, save for the sound of a baby hungrily sucking on his mother's milk.

Kouen's face relaxed into a smile, his heart soothing at the image of Hakuei, who had just become a mother, smiling down at their child while holding him close to her chest. It contrasted with all the bloody images of war and killing that he had been exposed to while he was away.

The mattress shook under Kouen's weight as he took a seat beside her. "Settled on a name yet?"

"The only good names that came to mind were ones that go with the En part of your name." She then consulted him, "I have a hard time choosing between Ensei and Enshi."

"The Burning Star and the Flame Lion, huh?" Kouen contemplated, guessing the meaning of the characters that came after En right away.

"I asked Kougyoku and she told me: 'why not just go with Kouen Jr.?'" Hakuei laughed.

"All are fine with me." Kouen shrugged. "I already told you it was up to you if it turned out to be a boy."

"You're no help at all," Hakuei pouted sulkily. The baby was already three days old and his sisters and everyone were itching to know what to call him. She will have to make her choice by morning.

"How are you feeling now?" Kouen asked, his eyes examining her from head to toe.

"I'm fine," Hakuei reassured. "Thanks to Kougyoku and everyone, I've been able to get some rest."

"Did you swear off sex?" Kouen asked playfully, referring to what she must have gone through while giving birth to the child that he had impregnated her with.

"I was close to, but then I felt sorry for you," Hakuei teased. "It's already enough for you that you'll have to share _these_ with another man for the next year or so."

"Consider yourself lucky that you're the only woman for me," Kouen chuckled, playing along.

"Painful won't even begin to describe it," Hakuei reminisced. "But then I thought of you and the war you were risking your life in, and that what gave me strength to pull through. When I finally got to look at our child and hold him in my arms, it made it all worth it."

In response, Kouen wrapped an arm around her, kissed her forehead and buried his nose in her hair to inhale her motherly scent. In three days, he once again will have to leave and would not be able to watch their child grow before his eyes for the upcoming months. So far, he had managed to subjugate the eastern and central regions, and thanks to the forces led by Kouha, Seiryuu and Kokuhyou, the north and the south fell under their control. In a week or so, the four armies will merge and under his command will head westwards. The west was mostly comprised of areas that only came part of the empire during the last decade. It was where loyalty towards the Ren household was at its lowest.

After their child fell asleep against her breast, Hakuei tucked him into his crib and walked towards the dressing room to get Kouen's sleeping attire. Usually, she would undo his hair, unclasp his cape and obi, put his clothes aside to be washed tomorrow and remove the spaulder that housed Agares and reattach it to a new cape.

"It's alright," Kouen took both of her hands that she lifted behind him to undo his hair and led her towards the bed to lay her down. "I'll do it by myself."

Rustling of clothes and clunks of armor pieces that fell down to the floor followed as Kouen changed out of his trademark attire and climbed into bed beside Hakuei. As she snuggled closer, he wrapped an arm around her and drifted in thought while he stroked her hair. The one he wanted to support from the begining, Hakuryuu, was now on the throne, and they will work together to protect the unity and the peace of the Tenka plains that their predecessors had passed onto them. A world where his child will grow safe and happy, a world where Hakuei would not have to risk her life and bear scars again was his ideal kind of world.


End file.
